wondering & messing around
by KitathaUlquiorra4
Summary: Tobi and Kitatha mess round with Itachi when he's asleep. but what secrets do they find when they mess with the others.
1. with Itachi

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. Masashi Kishimoto does. And if I was him I would be jumping up and down right now.

Wondering and Messing around

"Tobi!!!" Kitatha yelled with excitement. "Guess what I need to tell you a secret" "what is it Kitatha tell me" the boy with the mask said. Kitatha looked at Tobi with a blank face. Forgetting what she wanted to tell Tobi. "Do you ever wonder what's going on in Itachi's head?" Kitatha asked Tobi randomly. Tobi forgot about the secret and went wondering off on what goes on in Itachi's head.

Tobi thinking of Itachi being mean as always, but nearly killing everybody for fun. "That's scary" Tobi finally said after a while. "I think he's thinking of weird fun stuff. Like dancing waffles. Or something. I mean he usually never talks. And sometimes he just smiles randomly so maybe he thinks of funny stuff in his head." Kitatha said while her pointy fluffy dog-ears flickered. "Tobi thinks that makes since. Itachi-san never does anything fun. So its possible." Tobi said normally.

Everybody went off on there mission leaving Kisame, Itachi, Tobi and Kitatha at the base. Itachi fell asleep on the couch while Kisame went hanging out with his fish. Tobi and Kitatha looked at each other and over to Itachi asleep on the couch. "Lets mess with Itachi while he's sleeping" Kitatha said giggling right after. "Oh let Tobi go first!" Tobi said whispering back. Tobi got a feather and started tickling Itachi on his cheek. Itachi moved while trying to get the feather away from him. "Stop it mom!" Itachi said in his sleep. Kitatha and Tobi started laughing trying to hold their laughs in.

"My turn." Kitatha said getting makeup and writing all over Itachi's face. "And if he wakes up" Kitatha wrote Kisame was here. "He won't know its us" she finished. "Tobi gots an idea!" he whispered loudly to Kitatha. Tobi left the room and came back. He then dyed Itachi's hair a bright yellow. They couldn't hold their laughs they left into Kitatha's room and laughed up a storm. "I-I can't breathe. HA AHA HAHAHAHAHA!" Kitatha laughed with Tobi. " s-same –h-here! AHAHAHAHA!" a few minutes the calmed down and walked back in the room. Itachi still asleep on the couch with make up, dyed hair, and mumbling about his mom. "lets go mess with Kisame now." Tobi suggested. "ok" Kitatha agreed.


	2. with kisame

OMG Kisame!

Kitatha and Tobi walk to Kisame's room. They look into the crack between the door to see Kisame listening to his ipod trying to sing. Yes trying to. Kitatha's dog-ears went down and she tucked her rabbit tail between her legs. "Kisame sucks at singing" Kitatha said with a huge headache. Tobi nodded with agreement. They continued to spy on Kisame and he finally stopped trying to sing. He walked up to the mirror in his room and looked at himself. "Mirror Mirror on the wall whose the sexiest of them all?" Kisame said over and over. Kitatha looked at Tobi and Tobi looked back at Kitatha. Then back to watch Kisame. Kisame started to dance in front of the Mirror like a crazy hobo idiot. Tobi whispered to Kitatha, "Tobi thinks Kisame has issues." Kitatha nodded agreeing with Tobi. Kisame then started to talk to himself or it seemed he was trying to talk to his fish friend. He was just rambling random things. The only word Tobi & Kitatha caught were "Itachi's hot" & "he wouldn't like me" other than that he went on about his problems in life like "how everyone picks on him because he's part shark."

Getting bored of watching Kisame they walked into the living room. Itachi wasn't on the couch. Itachi walked by them all pissed into Kisame's room. After the door slammed shut all you heard was a bunch of screaming and Kisame yelling "I didn't do it I swear!" a few minutes later itachi came storming out while Kisame was beat up and burnt like toast. "I can't wait til the others come back." Kitatha said looking at the bright side.


End file.
